


Bigger Is Better

by soupertrooper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Basically Adora gets big and eats Catra out, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Giantess - Freeform, I also wanted to write it, I dare you to read it, I was dared to write it, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupertrooper/pseuds/soupertrooper
Summary: Catra edged further across Adora's palm to slide her hand over the smoothness of Adora's lips.Everything about Adora like this—everything. It was still so her, soft and unyielding as always. Catra chanced another glance down, this time willingly taking in how imposing Adora was on the landscape. She-ra's physique was as intoxicating as ever, her impressive musculature was only amplified by her size. It emanated total power. It was terrifying in a way, yet oddly comforting in another. It was also..."We did come out here to have sex," Catra said so suddenly that she even surprised herself.Adora's eyes immediately shot open. "W-what...?!"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Bigger Is Better

It was honestly a simple plan that had gone horribly awry. One minute, she and Adora were chasing each other through the Whispering Woods while engaging in some highly suggestive banter; the next, Catra was flat against the nearest tree after having prodded Adora enough for Adora to summon She-ra. 

For the honor of Grayskull? Check.

Blinding flash of light? As always.

Giant warrior princess? Literally. 

At least fifty feet tall now, Adora had almost fallen over from shock. Catra couldn't fault her for it, but she had not intended on dying today. Adora's unsteadiness was downright terrifying. Once she caught herself, she frantically looked around until she spotted Catra. 

"Catra?! Are you okay?!"

Catra's ears joined her back in being pressed flat. She covered them with her hands as well, because that was simply too deafening to possibly bear. Adora seemed to realize her mistake, however, clamping her jaw shut and eyes brimming with guilt.

Catra tentatively uncovered her ears. Then for the first time, truly took in the sight before her. Adora stood rigid and uncertain. She cleared the top of every tree in the forest. The way the sun glinted off the impossibly white fabric of her outfit made her look like something of a sun herself. It was almost hard to look at. 

"Stay… stay still," Catra said with a slight quiver, then tip-toed away from the tree and toward Adora. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm–" Adora tested her voice in a whisper. "I'm not really sure…? It might be a magic thing?"

After reaching her, Catra started walking around Adora, still forced to look up if she wanted the comfort of Adora's gaze. On that end, Adora continued to stand stock-still. She watched quite nervously as Catra observed her. 

"Magic... right, probably. You really need to figure that kind of stuff out."

Adora didn't say anything.

The longer Catra looked at her, the more she realized she didn't even really know where to start. She returned to her position facing Adora's front. They both stared at each other, Catra still thinking and feeling quite small. 

"Can I–can I, you know," she eventually began, gesturing up Adora's body. "See your face? Up close?" 

"Um, I don't want to scare you," Adora replied, caution and guilt still vividly apparent. It was in everything from her tone to her posture. 

"I don't want that either," Catra mumbled. It was precisely that caution that solidified her decision, however. "But I don't think you will." So, she motioned for Adora to continue. 

Slowly, Adora knelt down. There was definite a thunk when her knee hit the ground. She laid her palm flat on the dirt. 

"Slow." Catra said. "Go slow."

Adora began to lift Catra up. All was well and good until she started to stand too, because that was when Adora's steadiness was jostled. With a gasp, Catra fell back onto Adora's palm at the shaking movement and caught herself with one hand. 

"I said slow, dumbass," she warned harshly.

The warning was a poor mask for her fear. One peek showed how far away the ground had become. Catra whipped her head up to look back up into Adora's dumb face, heart thumping in her chest loudly enough that she could hear it in her ears. 

Adora looked highly concerned. "Sorry…! Do you want me to put you down?"

But this was Adora. Catra's clumsy—yes—but also ever caring wife. Even like this, Adora would never hurt her, that was simply a fact. This was the same Adora as always, only… bigger. 

Catra took a deep breath, then tentatively shook her head. "Just move more carefully... please," she added the last part rather quietly, likely too quietly for Adora to hear. "I can't believe you got yourself like this." 

"Me neither. Maybe I should transform back?" Adora offered. "This is really weird."

"Wait a second. Let me..." Catra clambered back onto her feet, testing her footing on the uneven texture of Adora's hand, tail flicking back and forth for balance. 

She wanted another minute to take this in. 

This new view of the treetops made her semi-dizzy. It must've been obvious, because ever patient and ever concerned, Adora abandoned trying to keep her palm flat, carefully curling her fingers so Catra could use them as a support if she wanted to. Which Catra absolutely did. She walked herself backwards until she felt the safety of Adora's index finger pressing against her back. 

At that, Catra finally started to come down into something closer to comfortable. Things were stable. Adora was stable—literally. She had not moved and did not seem in imminent danger of falling.

"Bring me closer," Catra requested. Adora did so until most of Catra's vision was taken up by her features. 

"Okay." 

"Princess of Power, no duh…" Catra said and reached out to touch Adora's cheek. "Geez, what the hell." 

Once she had, Adora closed her eyes and smiled. 

"You feel that?"

"I do," Adora replied, "it's nice. I feel close to you."

Catra edged further across Adora's palm to slide her hand over the smoothness of Adora's lips. 

Everything about Adora like this— _ everything _ . It was still so her, soft and unyielding as always. Catra chanced another glance down, this time willingly taking in how imposing Adora was on the landscape. She-ra's physique was as intoxicating as ever, her impressive musculature was only amplified by her size. It emanated total power. It was terrifying in a way, yet oddly comforting in another. It was also...

"We did come out here to have sex," Catra said so suddenly that she even surprised herself. 

Adora's eyes immediately shot open.  _ "W-what...?!"  _ She'd turned bright red the moment those words left Catra's lips. "You… hold on, you want to try it like  _ this?" _

Did Catra? She felt herself go red just the same as Adora. She tried to speak, momentarily sputtering nonsense before managing to collect herself again. 

"Sure? Yeah, I think so?" Catra crossed her arms both slightly defensively and nervously. 

She wasn't sure exactly why she'd spoken so soon until she stopped and really thought about it. Pondering her motivations led her to consider how she already liked having sex with She-ra. She-ra was confident. She-ra was sexy. Surely She-ra in this state was just more of all that, Catra reasoned. Not only that, but their current predicament presented a rare opportunity to try something completely new. Perhaps it was even a fresh way to build trust in each other. Frankly, the more she thought about this insane idea, the more she realized how set on it she was. 

Old habits died hard, she supposed. 

When Adora's concerned skepticism continued, so did Catra's attempt at convincing her. 

"What if it never happens again?" We have no idea what triggered it, so this might be our only shot. We've done all kinds of weird crap with She-ra. Remember when we went to the crystal castle and found that weird memory hologram thing?"

"Yes, but," Adora looked down at her own body as if she was just realizing the state she was in. "This is way different than that. Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid? Pfft, no. Are you?"

"Well,  _ no _ . We can if you want, I'm just…"

"Just what?"

It was back and forth like a challenge of trust. Catra trusted Adora. Did Adora trust Adora? Adora said so, why certainly. But what a strange thought. It settled them both back into their comfort zones, their usual banter bringing Adora around to the agreement that at the very least, they could try. 

Once that was settled, Catra took a firm lead by decidedly stripping off her top. She thoroughly enjoyed watching the magnitude of Adora's embarrassment skyrocket. It was when Catra kicked off her leggings, however, that it looked like Adora might crumple at the sight. 

While tugging off her underwear, Catra asked that she didn't. 

" _ Wow, _ " a mass of warm air washed over Catra as Adora exhaled. Adora's other hand had come up to waver rather with uncertainty off to the side. "You're so cute like this." 

Catra bit back a retort, but when it was clear Adora was far too respectful to touch, she reached out to gently guide Adora's finger over her chest and along her torso. It was so warm. 

Adora giggled at how it felt. It was probably the fuzziness, and her reaction honestly the cutest thing, if not also cause to feel incredibly vulnerable. 

Catra felt herself begin to blush under Adora's gaze. The heat inside contrasted strangely with the wind whipping around her naked body. "Let's sit," Catra said, remembering their position above the trees. "You know, in case someone's around." 

Adora was far better at controlling movement the second time around. She cupped Catra in her hands as she made to sit down. Once they had, Catra looked back down the expanse of Adora's body. It was so much. She felt more burning heat clench into a coil of excitement inside her stomach. 

"How are we doing this?" 

Adora's tender voice caught Catra off guard. It was a good question, Catra gave her that. Their decision to try it did imply that something needed to occur. Catra looked at Adora's fingers. Soft as they were, would they still be gentle enough down there? 

"I…" 

"What if I used my tongue?" Adora posed her second question as if she'd followed Catra's thought process, which perhaps she had. 

Catra looked back up at her, heart starting to pound again. "You want to?"

"Yeah…" Adora admitted somewhat breathlessly. "I do." 

They continued to stare at each other as the seconds ticked by. It looked like Adora was about to take it back, maybe even apologize when Catra decided she was in. 

"Let's do it."

With that, she completely silently but also fairly awkwardly laid herself down on Adora's hand. She did her best to get comfortable. It was an emotional effort more than a physical one, for another warm breath came to blanket itself over her as Adora adjusted her own positioning.

Shaking slightly, Catra slid a hand down to touch herself in an attempt to prepare for something she wasn't too sure could even be prepared for. Her own deft movements over her clit and swipes with her thumb must've made for quite a show, because  Adora's usually quiet gasps were none too quiet at all. 

Soon enough, Catra decided she was as ready as she'd ever be. Excitement coursed through her veins as she tried her best to relax. She wasn't sure whether to look or not when Adora opened her mouth. It seemed like it might be scary, which was the last thing she wanted to mess with and certainly something she didn't want to have to admit to. She trusted Adora, though, so she ended up deciding on resting her head back. She shut her eyes and with another slow inhale, let it be okay to allow it happen. 

"I'm going to start now," Adora informed her in hushed tones. 

Inevitably, it happened. 

Catra's breath hitched when she felt Adora's tongue spread her legs apart, leaving an impossible trail of warm wetness across large swathes of her thighs. It really wasn't that far for Adora to go, and was unmistakable when she reached Catra's sex. 

One cautious touch—however Adora had managed that—covered everything. It tore a small gasp from Catra's chest. It came again, this time testing with more confidence and to the point Catra's hips spasmed.

Then it came again.

Adora's tongue came again until there was a time where it did not stop. The sensation was a thousand times more than anything Catra could've anticipated. A thousand times more immense, more powerful, more gentle, more wet, more overpowering than she could've imagined. Every sense contradicted itself. Where in reality Adora was likely hardly even moving, the small rhythmic motions that melded perfectly into every part of Catra were more than enough to send her into disarray. 

"Holy shit, yes, Adora. Adora, Adora—"

Adora touched everything everywhere. Delicate as she was, she also kept Catra's thighs split apart so effortlessly. Her leg muscles burned from the stretch, but in the absolute best way. It forced Catra's eyes shut and her mouth open, a plenitude of curses escaping her lips. 

"F-fuck...! Fuck!"

But when Catra did manage to open her eyes, all she could see were Adora's own great blue eyes staring lovingly down at her. They were everything in their own way, too, boring into Catra like Catra was the only person in the world. They saw straight through her. That indisputable and undeniable affection paired with the electrifying sensation below nearly brought her over the edge then and there.

Add in the now overwhelmingly hot spurts of breath that were becoming more and more common and Catra soon found herself unable to control her body. In fact, she couldn't control anything. Adora held all the control. She had Catra in the literal palm of her hand.

Catra tried to raise an arm to prop herself up and get a better look, but instead her claws came out against her will. She ended up aimlessly scrabbling at Adora's skin with each push and pull of that tongue. Her squirming must've been too much, too difficult, however, because a shadow foretold finger curling down to rest on Catra's shoulder and hold her in place. 

It was immovable. 

When the first orgasm arrived, it arrived with little warning. It had hardly built up at all. Instead, Catra felt it unexpectedly ripped out of her after Adora rather calmly pushed her tongue just slightly harder than before, leaving Catra to incomprehensibly howl her pleasure into the forest. Adora must've noticed. How could she not have? Yet as long as Catra's body reacted, she continued. She had found the perfect balance, and so it happened over and over. It was endless. Only when Catra could no longer writhe in reaction did Adora cease. Only when she was limp did Adora pull away. 

Catra rolled over onto her side, acutely aware of the impossible amount of wetness between her thighs while also desperately trying to catch her breath. Now that she was regaining control of her mental faculties and could observe far more than just Adora fucking her with her tongue, Catra realized Adora had done whatever magical thing she always did to remove her clothing whenever they had sex using her She-ra form. There was motion as well, enough to make Catra sway when she tried to stand up. 

One peek over the edge revealed Adora's other hand was down between her own thighs, her fingers rapidly pumping inside herself. 

Catra could always hear it when Adora did this. She could always smell it too, but this was on another level entirely. The smell of sex was everywhere. The world itself seemed to stutter with each of Adora's powerful thrusts, although even the smallest jerks could be felt too. Catra had to rest on her knees to remain steady. She was completely transfixed and utterly slack-jawed as she stared down at the source of the slick sounds. 

Adora's soft grunts and moans were so much more distinct, as were her pleas. 

"Catra…!"

She was still watching Catra like she was the whole world, her body shuddering like a minor earthquake as she touched herself. 

"I, ahh—!"

Catra couldn't decide where to look, at Adora's face or at her hand working below. It was a frantic moment of indecision that ended up decided for her by a heavy whimper. Catra felt the fingers closest to her twitch, not clench, as Adora spilled over and into her orgasm. She felt everything, in fact. Adora's entire body tensed. Catra stared up at Adora's face in awe. 

Adora's eyes had shut. Her lips visibly trembled as she let out the most gorgeous, long and drawn out moan that must've echoed for miles upon miles—her body shook—and then it came to a close, the fingers Adora had inside herself finally stilling. It was done.

"Adora…?"

Those blue eyes slowly opened. Adora smiled, bright yet sleepy at the same time. It sparked just the warmest feeling. She really had taken care of Catra and kept her safe. "Hey, Catra." 

Adora lowered Catra to the forest floor so she could finally detransform. She soon sat on the ground in a bit of a daze, rubbing the back of her head like she was ready to sleep. 

Catra was grateful to have Adora returned to her in one piece, albeit significantly smaller in size. She sat down next to Adora and took her hand. 

"Well…" Catra felt herself start to smile in that same dorky way Adora often did. She'd started picking it up, a fact that made Adora very happy. "I guess I don't have to ask if you came." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, allow me to offer you a symbolic kudos as a thank you for reading.


End file.
